


Cam

by JustYouBenSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camgirl Rey, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nudes, Obsessive Kylo Ren, One Shot, Orgasm, Possessive Kylo Ren, Reylo - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thriller, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYouBenSolo/pseuds/JustYouBenSolo
Summary: Kylo_Ren wants to videochatRey accepts.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 117
Collections: Ghost in the Attic, One Shots to the Solo House





	Cam

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the thriller movie _Cam_ on Netflix and by Youtuber Bailey Sarian's Murder, Mystery Make-Up Monday video about a cam girl obsession and I had to write this.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta LadyofReylo for looking over this fic!

Rey smiles at the video camera mounted on top of a big screen in the middle of her room. Over four hundred horny guys view her in her pink-themed camgirl room. Behind her is a rainbow-colored spinning wheel parted in twelve parts with erotic actions written on it such as tease, strip, and spanks. Pink neon lights give the room a special glow. Music from Spotify plays softly in the background from her laptop.

 _Dameronron tipped 50 tokens:_ Spank yourself

Rey reads the comment and grins. “Alright, Dameron. You ready for some spanking?” She bends down in her black lace lingerie set with suspender attached to her thong to keep up the micro seam stocking on her bare thighs. She goes down on all fours, ass turned to the camera.

With a gentle slap, she spanks her left buttcheck. “One.” She spanks herself again, counting to two. “Ow, it hurts,” she says, faking it.

**Dameronron**

_Fuck, Kira. You’re making me so hard_

**HumpyHux**

_You are so sexy, Kira_

_HumpyHux tipped 100 tokens_

**Kylo_Ren**

_I want to marry you_

_Kylo_Ren tipped 250 tokens_

**Mitaka123**

_I love you so much_

**Finnthebim**

_Show your tits_

_JABBA tipped 100 tokens_

_PluttUNKAR tipped 100 tokens_

“Five, ow,” Rey counts, feigning being hurt. She massages her butt cheek before she turns to the screen and reads through the chat room.

“You want to see my boobs, Finn?” she teases.

**Finnthebim**

_Flash_

_I wanna see your tits_

**HumpyHux**

_Dude, wtf_

_You got to tip_

**Mitaka123**

_Ignore him, Kira_

_I love you_

_Mitaka123 tipped 50 tokens_

_Dameronron tipped 50 tokens_

”You know, Finn. Tipping makes me super wet,” Rey says smugly to the screen. Sometimes Rey wonders if this “Finn” guy knows how camming works. He’s an awful tipper.

_Kylo_Ren tipped 300 tokens_

_I love you so fucking much_

_I wish you were mine_

“Thank you. You’re so sweet, Kylo. I love you too.”

Rey doesn’t say this for anything. He’s the best customer she has and the most generous tipper. She enjoys their private chats. It’s not always sexual. Sometimes they just talk like friends would. He’s a good listener but Rey, of course, doesn’t overshare. You can never be too careful on the internet.

 _Finnthebim_ _tipped 10 tokens:_ Flash now

**PluttUNKAR**

_Flash, baby_

**JABBA**

_Show us your tits_

“You guys got to do more than that,” Rey shrugs. As if she’s doing anything for 10 tokens. She wants to block Finn. He’s a nuisance and a bad tipper but it would give her a bad reputation for banning him when he hasn’t said anything offensive.

_Finnthebim tipped 20 tokens_

_JABBA tipped 200 tokens_

_PluttUNKAR tipped 150 tokens_

_HumpyHux tipped 100 tokens_

_Dameronron tipped 100 tokens_

_Mitaka123 tipped 50 tokens_

“Show me how much you guys want it.”

The chat room explodes with comments and tokens and Rey watches it with stars in her eyes. If she had known how much money she could easily earn by camming, she would have done this sooner than later.

 _Kylo_Ren tipped 5000 tokens:_ I want a private chat

“Oh,” she exclaims softly, reading Kylo’s comment. Rey wasn’t planning on being done already. She hasn’t even done the cumshow yet but she can’t deny his request.

“Thank you so much for coming tonight. You guys are the best room.” She kisses her hand and blows a kiss to the camera. “Goodnight,” she sings before she moves her white computer mouse over the screen and pushes the ‘stop broadcasting’ button. A few seconds later, a message pops up on her laptop.

_Kylo_Ren wants to video chat_

Rey sits down at a table and brings her laptop with her. She fixes her brown hair and brings on a flashy smile before she accepts. A flop of familiar dark curls appears on her screen. Kylo smiles right back at Rey and she blushes slightly. He’s handsome. She’s got to give him that. If they had met outside in the real world, she might have wanted to date him. Maybe she might meet up with him one day if he’s in her state.

“You’ve been a little naughty tonight,” she grins.

“Oh.” He raises his dark eyebrows. “How so?”

“Requesting a private chat in the middle of my camming. You want me all to yourself, don’t you?” Rey rests an elbow on the table and gently nibbles on her little finger, teasing him. He always seems to be requesting private chats in the middle of her sessions and thus costing her a lot of money but with the generosity of his tokens, she has no doubt he’s making up for it.

“I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

 _Kylo_Ren tipped 200 tokens:_ Touch yourself

“Jumping right into, huh?”

Kylo doesn’t reply. He bites his bottom lip suggestively and cocks his head to the side. His dark amber eyes trail over every inch of her body.

“Alright,” Rey says, positioning herself in an angle for him to see everything. She places her hands on her breasts and lets them wander down her stomach, trying to seduce him. Her hands barely reach her clothed heat before Kylo stops her.

“No, not with your hands. I want you to use the gift I sent you.”

“No?” Rey muses. “Okay then.”

She gets up from her spot and walks the small steps to a brown chest placed in the corner of her room. Inside is all various kinds of sex toys including the vibrator Kylo gave her. A pink Lovense Lush 2 bullet vibrator with the vibrating part shaped like an egg. It’s programmed with a remote control that can be customized to a wide range of vibrating levels. Kylo has the app downloaded on his phone and is the one in control of how much power is given to stimulate.

Rey picks up the vibrator and walks calmly over to the table. She takes her laptop and places it on the soft pink carpet and sits down in front of it, legs spread on each side on the screen. Fiddling with the thong, she begins sliding it off.

“No, let it stay on. Put the vibrator inside you. I want to watch you squirm.”

“Anything for you,” Rey muses and does as he requests, slipping the thong to the side to fit the vibrator inside her. The vibrator turns on a second later and Rey moans in pleasure. It’s only on the lowest level but Kylo knows Rey’s body enough to know to start slow, not push it.

“How does it feel?” Kylo asks sinfully.

“Good,” Rey whimpers. “So good.”

Her spine arches when she feels him turn the vibrating level up. Her toes curl in pleasure and she bites her bottom lip. She vaguely notices Kylo fiddling with the zipper of his pants.

“Show me your perky tits.” Kylo grunts. “I want to see them.”

“How bad do you want to see them?” Rey asks suggestively. She places both of her hands on her clothed breasts, touching them.

_Kylo_Ren tipped 500 tokens_

“Show me.”

Rey pushes the fabric to the side and frees her nipples. She hears Kylo groan and the sound of skin slapping skin. Music from Spotify plays still softly in the background.

“Touch them. Circle your nipples,” Kylo demands.

Rey grabs her breasts, squeezing them. She rolls the nipples between her fingers to harden them. The vibrator continues working its magic. Rey’s legs are shaking. Kylo must have turned the vibrating level up without her noticing.

“I’m—I’m close, Kylo,” Rey shudders. “Please…” she barely whispers.

As if reading her mind, he turns the vibrator level to maximum, and Rey moans and gasps, the tension between her legs explodes as she hits the peak of her orgasm.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kylo moans too as he finishes and then the vibration stops.

Rey takes a breath of air, letting herself catch her breath before she removes the vibrator and adjusts the fabric back in place. She does the same with her top, hiding her breasts once again.

Rey glances back at the screen to see Kylo watching her. Hair is stuck to his forehead from sweat and he raises his hands to sweep it away.

“I haven’t come that hard in a long time,” Rey says, rolling to lie on her stomach.

“Oh yeah?” Kylo muses.

“Yeah.”

“This is just a taste of the real deal, Kira. Just wait until we meet in person.” Kylo leans closer to the screen, getting more serious. “You won’t be able to walk once I’m done with you.”

Rey bites her lip. That’s hot. And Kylo is hot.

“Then you better hurry and come to Arizona soon.”

“Maybe I will,” Kylo muses. His eyes trail to her ass that’s perched slightly in the air.

Rey chats with Kylo for a while before she sees what time it is on her laptop. He wishes her sweet dreams before she logs off and heads for the bathroom. It has been a long night. Rey draws herself a warm bath with bubbles and relaxes in it before she changes into her nightclothes.

Reaching her bedroom, she picks up her phone and opens the camera. One hand reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it up to reveal her breasts. She smiles at the camera, striking a nice pose before she snaps a picture and sends it to Kylo.

 _Thank you for tonight_ _xoxo_

He immediately replies back, attaching a photo of his boxers with a very evident bugle.

_I miss you already._

Rey is about to respond when he writes again.

 _I hope to see you soon_.

She sends him an emoji that blows a kiss before she turns off her phone and goes to sleep.

It’s past one in the morning when Rey wakes up from someone pounding on her front door. Her heart starts racing as dread fills her stomach. Who wants to see her at 1 a.m.?

Rey rubs her tired eyes as she tiptoes out of her room. The closer she gets to the front door, the more frightened she gets. For a moment she contemplates calling 911 but then she remembers that she forgot her phone in her room. Her hand hovers over the doorknob and she slowly twists it.

A familiar face comes to view and she squints at him in the darkness.

“Kylo?”

Kylo smiles at Rey in the doorway. He steps inside over the threshold despite not being invited in and Rey steps back.

Rey feels uneasy. How did he find her apartment? How did he find the city she lives in? Doesn’t he live two states away? She watches him close the door behind him.

“I can’t believe I finally found you.”

Kylo engulfs Rey in a hug, bringing her flush against his chest. He squeezes her tighter than necessary. It’s a warning: now that he has her, he is not letting her go.

“You are so beautiful.”

Rey feels him lean down and smell her hair making chills run down her spine.

“You are never leaving me. I am taking you with me.”

Rey doesn’t have time to ask Kylo what he means. One hand grabs the back of her head and he leans down to kiss her lips. Sleepy and puzzled, she kisses him back, thinking of all the times she wondered what his lips would feel like.

His hands travel south down her spine and lands on her butt. He grabs the soft flesh, kneads her buttcheeks, and Rey whimpers. Kylo breaks the kiss and starts leaving hot wet open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He slings an arm around her waist to keep her firmly in place while the other grabs a breast.

“I missed these,” Kylo moans, groping her, making the nipples harden through the fabric.

“Kylo…” Rey presses her hands against his chest to tell him to stop. He ignores.

“Call me Ben. My real name is Ben.”

“Kylo—I mean Ben. How did you find me?”

He continues touching and kissing her. “I hacked into the system and traced your IP address.” He kisses her forcefully again and mumbles against her lips. “We can finally be together.”

At some point, he stops and draws back enough to look down at her, a boyish smile playing at his lips.

”I love you, Rey.”

Rey never told him her real name.


End file.
